Wireless Personal Area Networks (WPANs) find application in number of real time situations. For example, WPANs are used in hospitals, transportation and logistics and the like to enable individual devices to interact with each other in a network zone. In such situations, the individual devices are connected to each other within the zone to facilitate certain types of communication, including data, and short message transfer. In order to manage and coordinate communication between the devices, at least one PAN coordinator may be used.
IEEE 802.15.4 standard comprises networking protocols for WPANs, coordinators, and devices that are connected. For example, in a hospital environment, there may be at least one wireless sensory device attached to the body of a patient. The sensory devices are configured to monitor multiple parameters. The sensory devices communicate with the PAN coordinators through wireless means, for example, to report collected parameters. During such situations, if the patient is shifted or relocated within the hospital premises with the attached sensory devices, suitable operations need to be performed to facilitate such a transition with appropriate power consumption. Conventional methods appear to be power consuming during the transition.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.